1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and systems for using network capabilities to correct displays of electronic devices. More specifically, the invention relates to algorithms for correcting displays of electronic devices that have varied display formats that are not necessarily compatible with the format used by the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The wireless revolution has created a varied number of personal communication devices which interface with networks of all kinds and which provide sundry information to the users of such devices along with the data, voice or other information sent over the network to the personal communication devices. Mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDA), laptop computers, desktop computers, beepers, wireless telephones and other portable devices all are in use today and provide different types of information to their users. Needless to say, worldwide there are many manufacturers of such personal communication devices and networks, and each of these manufacturers potentially uses a different protocol and/or format for sending and displaying information on the devices through the network.
A problem which arises in this environment is that oftentimes the display message generated by the network for display on the personal communication device is not compatible with the formats programmed into the personal communication device and so the device cannot fully, if at all, display the desired information sent by the network. For example, with respect to personal communication services (PCS) mobile telephones, this problem usually manifests itself by truncating the display of the incoming telephone number. This occurs since there is no single format for telephone numbers that may be broadcast by the network that permits all types of PCS mobile phones to display the calling name and number information even though this information is always sent by the network to the receiving PCS mobile phone.
It has been suggested that the users of existing PCS mobile phones be asked to simply return their phones to the places of purchase or service for reprogramming with the particular new networks protocols and formats. However, this is not a viable solution since it is not realistic to expect users to take the time to return their phones for reprogramming, and it is neither feasible nor economical for network providers to engage in wholesale reprogramming efforts.
Other solutions to this problem involve displaying both the calling name and phone number at the level of the individual PCS mobile phone. Such a solution requires that the PCS mobile phone be associated with a computer database that maintains a directory of calling names which are cross-referenced to the universe of potential calling phone numbers. This requires that the memory of an individual PCS mobile phone be sufficiently large to accommodate the database. Thus, the costs of the PCS mobile phone will be increased when this solution is implemented. Moreover, the memory of existing individual PCS telephones cannot in any event display the calling information of a first-time caller. This information must first be supplied by the network, but this information simply may not be in the correct format of the PCS mobile phone. Additionally, all of the above referred to solutions require retrofitting to already-existing equipment which is a costly and time-consuming process.
There thus exists a long-felt need for methods and systems for allowing all relevant information sent by a network to a personal communication device to be displayed on the device regardless of format incompatibility or mismatches between the device and the network. Such systems and methods should be economical to implement and should not burden the user of the personal communication device with the responsibility of returning to the point-of-purchase or service for reprogramming. It is desirable that solutions to this problem also be economical to the network administrator, and that such solutions not require the need for retrofitting the network with additional hardware or more extensive software. These needs have not heretofore been achieved in the art.